


Sweet Revenge in Haiku

by DPPatricks



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DPPatricks/pseuds/DPPatricks
Summary: As the title says, this is 'Sweet Revenge' rendered in Haiku verses.
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Sweet Revenge in Haiku

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of the upcoming 41st anniversary of the original airing of “Sweet Revenge,” I offer what I believe is a unique recap of that iconic episode. For those not familiar with the Japanese verse form of Haiku it is the distillation of a thought, idea or description in seventeen syllables: five in the first line, seven in the second, five in the third.  
> ksstarfire, this is all your doing. Your lovely story on the 2015 Advent Calendar inspired me, captivated me, hooked me. Thank you! 
> 
> Originally posted on the Starsky&Hutch 911 livejournal site on 5/14/2016.

Kira was a test  
our partnership has survived  
Now we can move on

A new start, Best Friend,  
Fresh paint, ping pong, bantering  
Life feels good again

Fate says ‘not yet’ though  
Metal shrieks, I see a gun,  
shout, “Starsky, get down!”

Tires scream around us,  
Bullets fly, glass breaks, time slows  
I empty my gun

The silence deafens  
You didn’t fire, don’t answer  
I fear what I’ll see

Shock, denial, guilt  
You are lying in your blood  
and I cannot move

Your eyes lock with mine  
I send my plea: _don’t give up!_  
I hear your promise

Despair grips my soul  
Your body is wrapped in gauze  
I see only death

I’m told to believe,  
that there is always a chance  
We must cling to hope

In truth, I have none  
“Massive damage,” you’re dying  
I stare, in limbo

Another attempt  
Must be something I can do  
to fight for our lives

A model, a shark  
Huggy finds a phone number  
James Marshall Gunther

Mired in certainty  
I left you alone too long  
You drifted away

Wounded, abandoned,  
dead for minutes, you waited  
for my decision

Medical science  
did its part ‘til I came back  
That’s when you did, too

Not out of the woods,  
“but damned if he’s not alive”  
You didn’t leave me

At last, I take heart  
Your indomitable will  
inspires me anew

Still, you don’t wake up  
My heart beats in time with yours  
I watch for a sign

Miraculously,  
indigo eyes smile at me  
We made it, partner

With everyone’s help  
names are linked and verified  
His empire will fall

Arrogant, evil,  
He believed himself secure  
Nothing could touch him

The warrant’s a shock  
How could he have been so wrong?  
There’s fear in his eyes

He tries to kill me  
Maybe hoping I’ll kill him  
But you are my strength

Against all the odds  
We’re alive, he’s in prison  
Oh, what sweet revenge

**********

In selected groups  
of seventeen syllables,  
Right, and Love, prevail

END


End file.
